Blade: Turn of the Screw
"Turn of the Screw" is the eighth episode of season one of the television program Blade: The Series. It was directed by Norberto Barba and written by Barbara Nance. It first aired on Spike TV on Wednesday, August 16th, 2006 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Krista asks Blade for help as her mother, now a vampire, has run away, and Alex wants to save Chase from Marcus. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The character of Blade was created by writer Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. He first appeared in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #10, published by Marvel Comics in July, 1973. Blade: The Series was developed for television by David S. Goyer. * * This episode is rated TV-14. * Principal settings featured in this episode is Detroit, Michigan and Las Vegas, Nevada. * Lisa Starr becomes a vampire with this episode. The implication is that Krista Starr kills her mother at the end of the episode. The gun-shot takes place off-camera. Quotes * Marcus Van Sciver: Hey, don't wait! You don't listen to him, you get up and you get dressed now or I will kill you before you take another breath! You were here to close a deal not to whore yourself out to a degenerate pure-blood! .... * Chase: I think he wants me to fail. * Alex: Why? * Chase: I almost died in Berlin - Blade. I got burnt. I think Marcus lost faith in me. All he needs is an excuse to replace me. .... * Alex: You look good, Chase. * Chase: That's the best you can do. After what? Sixty years. * Alex: sixty-three, but who's counting? * Chase: Apparently you are. .... * Alex: You're beautiful. * Chase: You already have me in bed, you can stop. * Marcus Van Sciver: (walking in) No, please continue. It's a hell of a show. .... * Alex: What are you doing? * Chase: Giving you the chance to prove that Purebloods aren't immortal. Purebloods can die, and we the infected ones will be the ones to take you all down. Crew * Avi Arad - Executive producer * David S. Goyer - Executive producer * Jon Kroll - Executive producer * Jim Rosenthal - Executive producer * David Simkins - Executive producer * Gordon Mark - Producer * Lori Huck - Co-producer * Daniel Truly - Supervising producer * Matthew Chipera - Associate producer * Aaron Miller - Associate producer * Geoff Johns - Consulting producer * Ramin Djawadi - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Norberto Barba Category:Barbara Nance Category:Avi Arad Category:Matthew Chipera Category:David S. Goyer Category:Lori Huck Category:Geoff Johns Category:Jon Kroll Category:Gordon Mark Category:Aaron Miller Category:Jim Rosenthal Category:David Simkins Category:Daniel Truly Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Kirk Jones Category:Jill Wagner Category:Nelson Lee Category:Jessica Gower Category:Neil Jackson Category:Larry Poindexter Category:P. Lynn Johnson Category:Don Thompson Category:Kavan Smith Category:Jody Thompson Category:Malcolm Stewart Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Sahar Biniaz Category:Nathan Valente Category:Tyler McClendon Category:Todd Thomson Category:Blake Mawson Category:Shawn Stewart Category:Sylvesta Stuart Category:Episodes with crew categories